


Incert title here

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (σ ͡■ω ͡■)σ, M/M, The World Will Never Know, cumflation, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Dratchet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am trash and need to write a little for my newest OTP. Have mercy on my soul.

There was no turning back. There he was, being held tightly with a full knot in him, holding him, filling him. He was not sure what made him ask for it but something was driven into his processor that made him go mad. 

His valve was tight, making with an occasional flutter. But all the more often now was his valve trying feverishly to milk the shaft that was already so deep... It was deep enough to graze his gestation chamber. It was a pleasureful tickle, tipping overload after overload from the two.

But one thing is for sure, his tank was open and accepting every ounce of fluid that escaped that spike. His abdomen swelled a little with all the fluids, it gave him a warm feeling inside him.

His head was resting on the shoulder of the medic, both panting from their overloads. The hand from the medic slid down to cup slight bulge on his occasional berthmate. "I did a number on you," he finally said through pants.

The near white optics of Drift stared at him, only to follow his arm and see him and feel him, rub little circles on the bulge. Drift needed a moment to recollect what little lingering composure he still had to formulate a response. "If feels nice," he said with a blissed smile.

The other hand of Ratchet trailed up Drift's arm up to hold his cheek, there was a happy gleam in both sets of optics. "I hardly expected you to do something like this with me," he spoke between breaths, "thank you." The engine from Ratchet revved, he always thought that Drift was too cute when he was being polite, and had also begun to notice that he was wearing a light blush about his features. Ratchet did not hesitate to smile at his berthmate. "No need for thanks," he spoke softly, "I'd always do it for you." He stroked the cheek, going to play with his finials. 

That simply caused another small overload to slip from Drift, in end terms, Ratchet having his own, continuing to fill Drift. After a few minutes, when their systems cooled, Drift started to roll his hips. Earning a grunt from the old medic. "You really like being full, don'tchu?" he asked. With Ratchet's knot inflated and inside Drift, it made it easier to get either to overload, meaning, more transfluid. Drift slowed momentarily, his face showed the same embarrassed heat as before. Ratchet noticed and leaned in, kissing the crown of his head. The sweetness in the gesture meant a whole lot more than Drift tended to let on, even now.

Drift was still feeling odd and dejected by the rest of the crew because he was once a Decepticon, though he had earned his keep, that never changed everyone's mind about him and his past. A past that he tried to run from but couldn't. And asking Ratchet to fill him up every once in while made him feel better. He did not reply to Ratchet's question. Each time when he did come close enough to answer, he'd end up moaning and groaning at the pressure forming in his tanks and enjoying ever moment of it.


End file.
